Some interior components for automobiles have been made with matte paint finish. Such matte paint finish has been carried out with a matting agent that is a coating composition supplemented with a pigment for gloss control represented by silica and talc. However, a coating film obtained by using the above-described matting agent have problems that the film feels hard to the touch, and that the film is prone to be scratched by an external impact. Accordingly, the coating film having high scratch resistance, soft feel (soft feel property), smooth feel and high elasticity is required. The coating film having such properties is also required for cosmetics.
As a method for imparting a unique pattern and soft feel to the coating film, and improving scratch resistance of the coating film, generally known methods include a method adding a slipping agent, such as acrylic resin particles, urethane resin particles, nylon resin particles, silicone resin particles and polyethylene resin particles, to a coating composition.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5297845 (Patent Document 1) provides resin particles which can form the coating film having an excellent recovery rate, and having soft feel to the touch with excellent, scratch resistance obtained by polymerization of a mixture containing a specific cross-linkable monomer having vinyl groups at the both ends of the molecule and a (meth)acrylic acid ester.